Still Searching
by dummmme
Summary: During a battle against evil, Serena loses Darien to a evil portal and can't seem to find him. After all of the other scouts give up hope, she continues to believe that he will return. But, how? And when? Read to see.. SereDare
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I am back to the fanfiction world, hopefully for a long while... oh, and I brought a new story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own, or am entitled to, any of the characters or their background information.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a small sound that kept growing and growing. They didn't know where it was coming from, but it emitted an evil feeling to the group that stood listening. Not two seconds ago, the victors had won their battle against evil. Not two seconds ago, they had glimpsed their impending victory and the happiness that would continue in its wake. Unfortunately, they always held their breath directly after a win. Sometimes they need reassurance that the calamity would not keep on. Unfortunately, this was a time in which it would keep going.

As the sound grew in proportion, the male victor moved towards the front of the group. It was a reaction that he was not even aware of. Standing in front of his most important treasure, he faced the impending danger with a strength that came easily to him. Without a chance to blink, the sound was put with a sight. A very unnerving sight. Out of nowhere, a black tunnel appeared in the air. It wasn't sucking anything towards it, but in its depths could be seen a terrible void. In a flash, it chose its victim. The one standing in front of it, the man.

No sound, no warning. He was gone.

The remaining group reacted as expected. The leader fell to her knees in tears while the others looked for answers to the question that were in their minds. _"What was that?", "Why did it choose him?", "Where did it come from, exactly?"._

After a year of searching, they did not find their answers. Many of them accepted the loss with a mournful reluctance, but one kept hoping. She would never stop hoping... for the return of her only love.


	2. Chapter 1

And we continue... I was going to post this last night, with the prologue, but my internet gave out on me. Sorry!

Well, here goes..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat up and opened her eyes, a dull thrumming pain instantly awakening within her head. It had been so many years, and yet, she couldn't stop thinking about what might have been. "Oh Darien," she said aloud, "where are you?"

Serena Tsukino was now 20 years old and more mature than she'd ever been. In fact, she had quickly matured in the aftermath of her last battle with evil. Her personality was now a little more subdued, but she remained exuberant for her friends. With the passing of time, Serena had grown from a lovely adolescent to a beautiful young woman. Her features were more defined. Along with her large ever-clear blue eyes, floor length silver streaked blond hair, and curvy frame extended from long never ending legs, she had developed a more athletic figure and sharper cheekbones that gave her a beauty beyond compare. These days, she didn't even glance at her reflection.

Serena's morning routine was rather dull and rather reliable. Every morning she awoke with a headache and tears running down her face. So, she would take a pain reliever and then go clean up in the bathroom. The girls had gotten rid of her usual wardrobe (all pink, bunny slippers, ribbons and cuteness) after a couple of years and she now dressed in more fashionable clothing that had been picked out by Mina and Rei. Of course, Serena barely acknowledged the change. After dressing in something that seemed suitable, she would pull out her locket and play the song that kept her connected to her love. "Soon, my darling, I will figure this out. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of here!" Rei screamed at the throng of males in front of Serena's door.

"Yeah, you better just go away and stay gone!" Lita shouted while shaking her fist.

"Come on boys, don't you have better things to do with your time?" Mina asked with a slight pout.

"It would be best that you just leave, the odds of Serena coming out and doing more than smiling and saying hello are, well, slim to nothing," Ami pitched in.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being graced with one of her beautiful smiles." One guy threw back.

"Don't even think about it," Rei threatened as she pushed her way to the front of the door. "If Serena wants to acknowledge one of you, she'll contact you. Alright? Let's stop this madness before I am forced to call the police."

Ever since that night that Darien had disappeared, oddly enough, Rei had taken the role of Serena's protector. She went from being the one to harass Serena, to the one that stuck up for her most. Although, it probably helped with the fact that Serena actually listened to her for a change.

When they had gone through and redone Serena's appearance, they had caused her some trouble. With her added years of beauty and her now refined grace, she had managed to collect quite a few hopeful suitors. So, every morning the scouts met up in front of her apartment door to challenge the men and send them on their ways. It had started getting worse lately, the guys actually fought back.

Rei froze as she heard a click behind her. Quickly turning around, she met Serena as the door opened.

"Hey there, Serena!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Rei, Hi.. everyone," Serena responded with a slight smile in return.

"Uhh, sorry about this Rena. We didn't know that the guys would be so difficult," Lita said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's okay. You guys all know that I'm not really looking for a relationship.. right?" As Serena said that and crushed the hopes of all the guys, the lobby door opened and she looked down and right into the face of someone that she hadn't seen in a long time. "ANDREW?" Quickly, she dodged everyone and ran into the arms of her lost love's best friend. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Look guys, Serena does have a man!" Rei said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, too bad. You all can leave now." Lita continued as she caught on to Rei's scheme.

With a dejected air, the whole lot of guys walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"Thank God for you, Andrew," Mina stated,"We thought we'd never get rid of that slime."

"Well, they could still come back tomorrow," Ami pointed out.

"That's not important," Andrew said quickly," let's go back inside Rena, I have something important to relay to you."

"What is is Andrew?" Lita asked.

"I think that I know what happened to Darien."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this is where I leave you for now. I hope that you all are enjoying the story! Please review and tell me what you think:)


End file.
